A Wedge in the Rift
by Sir Weston
Summary: Mordecai & Rigby, and Muscle Man & High-Five Ghost are in a fierce arguement! What could make things worse? Rigby and Fives getting kidnapped, that's how! Now Mordecai and Muscle Man must team up to save their friends and bring them home again! R & R!
1. The First Fight

**I've recently become addicted to Regular Show. I can't get enough of it! I can't even decide who my favorite character is. The ways Mordecai and Rigby get themselves in those situations is so ridiculous, it's funny. So, I'm gonna write a fan fiction about it. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show. If I did, Mordecai would be able to fly.**

**Chapter 1 – The First Fight**

**Mordecai and Rigby**

Maybe things were normal at the park, but who could tell? Nothing was ever "normal" there. As far as anyone could tell it was going to be an average day, with hopefully nothing weird happening. The cause of most of the strange going-ons at the park was a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby. I'd tell you all about them, but hopefully you've watched the show, and if you haven't, then why are you reading this?

Their boss, Benson, was sitting in his office filing reports when Mordecai came in. The blue jay took a deep breath, put on his best smile and walked over to Benson.

"Hey Benson," he said, "Can we have a raise?"

"No," Benson replied quickly without looking up.

"Dude! I think he's starting to crack!" Rigby told his friend when he stepped out of the room, "Did you hear him hesitate?"

"Yay-yeah!" Mordecai exclaimed, "All right, let's go look up dumb fan fictions on the net."

After they kicked Muscle Man off the computer, Rigby got on and started rapidly typing. "Gotta check up on my account," he told Mordecai, "Hey dude! Here's a fan fiction about us! Funny stuff, man!"

"Rigby!" Mordecai exclaimed, "You can't look up fan fictions about our show! You're breaking the forth wall!"

"Fine!" Rigby sighed. He clicked on a few things then pulled up another story. "Here's a good one about that stupid show!" he said.

"Stupid Show?" Mordecai guessed.

"Yeah, that one! The one with the blue bird and the weasel who works for a talking crane machine at this park and are always getting into stupid situations!" Rigby explained.

"Yeah," Mordecai laughed, "That show is pretty stupid. The blue bird is okay, but his sidekick, the weasel is annoying."

"No way!" Rigby argued, "That blue bird is such a kill joy! At least the weasel knows how to have fun!"

"Yeah, you're right," Mordecai said, "But you know, if our lives were like that, you would totally be my side kick."

"What are you talking about?" Rigby said, "You would be my side kick! I'm the cool one!"

"Yeah, but I'm the smart one," Mordecai pointed out, "The smart one is always the one with the sidekick. You are definitely not smarter."

Rigby frowned. "Oh, you're gonna bring that up again, huh?" he growled, "Fine! Have it your way! I'm not speaking to you for the rest of my life!"

"Pfft, whatever. You're going to be talking to me again in five minutes," Mordecai said as he took over the computer. Rigby hopped off his chair, snapped his fingers, then stormed out of the room. He'd show that dumb bird! He would be that main character, and Mordecai was his side kick!

**I know, not a very long chapter, but I couldn't think of much. But they will get longer, don't worry! Next chapter we shift from these two to Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. Stay tuned!**


	2. Their First Ever Fight

**I'm gonna update this even though only one person has reviewed it so far. Today we focus on Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. Yee.**

**Just so you know, Fives is my third favorite character. Right behind Rigby and Mordecai.**

**Chapter 2: Their First Ever Fight**

**Muscle Man & High Five Ghost**

After Mordecai kicked Muscle Man off the computer, he went downstairs to the kitchen where his best friend, High Five Ghost, (otherwise known as "Fives") had hundreds of boxes of cereal. He was tearing the tops off the boxes and tossing them aside.

Intrigued, Muscle Man went over to him and sat down next to him. "Whatchya doin' bro?" he asked.

"I'm gonna send in these box tops to get a new pair of brass knuckles!" Fives replied excitedly, "See?" he handed one of the cereal boxes to Muscle Man.

It was a box of "Ghost-O Nugget" cereal, which only ghosts enjoyed. (Muscle Man knew this because he had tried some once and spat it out on Benson who flew into a fit of rage.) On the back of the box was an advertisement. It read: "Get a free new pair of officially licensed brass knuckles! Just send in 999 box tops and $599.99 for shipping and handling. Plus tax."

Muscle Man grinned. "Yeah! Now that's a deal!" he exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Fives said happily, clearly not getting that he was getting ripped off and the said brass knuckles was, in no sense of the word "free."

The two continued to rip the tops off the cereal boxes and ignored Benson when he came in. He stared at the two happily ripping apart the boxes before turning and leaving to find somewhere quiet where he could with explode with rage.

"You know what the best part of this is?" Muscle Man said to Fives, not even noticing that Benson had came in.

"What's that?" Fives asked.

"This is all coming out of someone else's pocket!" Muscle Man exclaimed joyfully, "Like my mom's!" They high-fived before getting back to work.

Eventually Rigby came in, still upset with Mordecai. He sat down at the table across from the two as they ripped the tops of the boxes, his head in his arms, glaring at nothing.

"What are you two doing?" he asked eventually, still sounding ticked.

"We're ripping tops off of cereal boxes so Fives can get a free pair of brass knuckles!" Muscle Man explained.

"Oh," Rigby muttered.

As time went on, Muscle Man grew annoyed by Rigby staring at them. So he turned to him. "What's your problem?" he asked, "You're creeping me out!"

"It's Mordecai!" Rigby growled, looking like he had been waiting for someone to ask, "He says he's smarter than me!"

"He is," Fives pointed out.

"And cooler than me!" Rigby continued.

"He is," Muscle Man added.

"And he says that I would be his side kick!" Rigby scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?" High Five wondered.

"He says if our lives were a show like that Stupid Show, he would be the main character, and I would be his side kick!" Rigby replied angrily.

"He's right," Muscle Man said, "You would be his side kick."

"What?" Rigby growled.

"Well think about it, bro," Muscle Man explained, "The person who's taller, handsomer, more popular, cooler, and smarter is always the main character. While the guy who's shorter, dumber, uglier, less popular, less cool, and all around lame is the sidekick. Oh, and he's always the main character's best friend. Which is you."

Rigby glared at him as Fives frowned and turned to him, a look of confusion on his face. "Wait," he said, "You're saying you would be the main character?"

"Yeah! I would totally be the main character!" Muscle Man exclaimed, grinning at the thought.

"And I would be your side kick?"

"Yeah! You're tiny enough!"

High Five's frown deepened. "You think I'm short, dumb, ugly and lame?" he asked, hurt.

"Don't forget less popular and less cool," Rigby scowled.

"Yeah," Muscle Man said, still grinning, not realizing what he had said.

Fuming, Fives got up and stormed out of the room with Rigby following. "Hey! Where are going?" Muscle Man called, "What about these box tops?"

**Poor Fives! Muscle Man's description of a sidekick was way worse than Mordecai's, huh? Next chapter Fives and Rigby are still mad and Muscle Man and Mordecai can't figure out why. What will happen? R&R to find out!**


End file.
